This disclosure relates to test and measurement instruments, in particular to test and measurement instruments with multiple frequency domain channels.
Electronic devices can operate with signals in multiple frequency ranges. That is, an electronic device can have baseband signals, such as digital data, and optical, microwave, or radio frequency (RF) signals, such as modulated RF and/or optical carriers. For example, baseband digital data can be used to modulate an RF carrier. Each of the baseband digital data and the modulated RF carrier can have a particular frequency spectrum.
However, bandwidths of filters, mixers, transmitters, antennae, or the like can affect the transmitted RF spectrum. As the baseband digital data and the modulated RF carrier can occupy different frequency ranges, analysis of the frequency spectra can be difficult. In particular, frequency domain test and measurement instruments typically have a single channel. Thus, comparison of the frequency spectra and, in particular, comparison of substantially time correlated frequency spectra cannot be performed.